


Dream: Woes of Elizabeth

by EHNNAIEHL



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHNNAIEHL/pseuds/EHNNAIEHL
Summary: One of the men talked to the new owner and reported,"everything is done sir"then stepped back and went outside. The owner then said talking to no one,"You are to be forgotten now Rebecca".Still shocked and confused to all that is happening, the owner stepped to where she is, took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then introduced himself,"my Elizabeth, I am Ryker. Please to be in your presence at last. You might be a little bit confused as to what is happening but I intend to make you mine. Everything will be different from here on. I just want you to keep something in mind, once you call my name, you will be mine and I will be yours. I will be forever at your side."After he said that he disappeared.
Relationships: Elizabeth/Ryker





	Dream: Woes of Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> I keep dreaming about movie-like scenarios, and thought about writing them as notes. I'm not a good writer, so I'm not thinking about writing them. If someone finds this and is inspired by it, feel free to use them as plot.
> 
> Because I was reading a compilation of funny book dedications, I think it might have resulted to this.

Elizabeth is shoping for some house supplies. When the time came to pay for it, she was asking this little girl, who is a little hyper active and keeps chattering non-stop, where the owner of the shop is so she can pay. The girl seemed to not pay attention to her and just chatters along side her while she keeps on walking. The owner suddenly appears but he seemed pale and lifeless. She was giving her supplies to him, but he too does not seem to pay attention. He just keeps facing from where he appeared and to the cash register. Asking if she can pay and also if anything was alright, she was not getting any response from them. She gave up and just told them that she will go back some other time.

Going back to her apartment, she was thinking how peculiar the shop owner and his grand daughter was acting. Along her walk she was being greeted by her neighbors and friends. She belongs in a small community and it is composed mostly of middle eastern scholars that goes to the nearby university. She too is a scholar, finishing her masters while also working part time. Her close middle eastern friends are very chatty with her, they always confide and tell all their worries to her.

A few days go by, with all her usual routine. She remembers the need for her new house supplies. She goes back to the shop hoping that everything is alright this time.

At the shop, she was greeted by a bunch of girls who seems to be shoping but on a closer look they pick up stuff from the shelf and just return them again. The girls are quite and doesn't pay any mind to their surroundings. She spots the basket with all her item from before and looks for the owner again. One of the girls bumps into her. The girl was shocked seeing her and rudely asked, "What are you doing?". Suddenly a man appeared in front of her (he looks like the main guy from Lucifer, and I haven't watched any of the episodes from that show). He looks her up and down then smiled. He asked, "How may I be of service to you, love?". She was weirded out by him but still asked for the owner because she needed to pay for her items. He told her that he was the new owner and she can pay him. But before she do that he asked her for a favor. He is new to this neigborhood and doesn't know anyone. "Can you show me around first before you pay me?" he asked while looking her straight in the eye. She was going to refuse but unexpectedly her mouth agreed with an "okay".

They went around the neighborhood, showing every spot she likes and always go to, she even showed where her apartment is. Eventhough it looks like she was showing him around and introducing to all the people she knows cheerfully, in her mind she was refusing everything. 

After she showed him around, they went back to the store. She was shocked to see that the store is now empty. Men in white shirt and black vest are roaming inside and outside the store. One of the men talked to the new owner and reported, "everything is done sir", then stepped back and went outside. The owner then said talking to no one, "You are to be forgotten now Rebecca". Still shocked and confused to all that is happening, the owner stepped to where she is, took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then introduced himself, "my Elizabeth, I am Ryker. Please to be in your presence at last. You might be a little bit confused as to what is happening but I intend to make you mine. Everything will be different from here on. I just want you to keep something in mind, once you call my name, you will be mine and I will be yours. I will be forever at your side." After he said that he disappeared.

Coming to her senses, she went out of the store and ran back to her apartment. While running, she noticed that everything looks gloomy. She stopped and observed her environment. Only a few people were outside but they were walking slowly and looks lifeless. She continued on and tried to greet one of her friends. She was glad when her friend responded but it seemed that all ha says are negative, depressing things. She said goodbye and went on. She tried greeting a few more but everything they say are deppresing. Coming to a realization that this not the neighborhood she once knew anymore and that Ryker guy had something to do with it. She thought about the last thing he said. And this is the start of Elizabeth's woes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am not a writing nor attempting to be.  
> Please excuse any error.  
> Constructive critisism are welcone if anybody wants to give it.  
> If you like the story and wants to write and continue it, feel free but please inform and mention me.  
> Thank you


End file.
